Satu Pagi di Kereta
by kindovvf
Summary: Mereka adalah dua orang asing yang bertemu di dalam kereta.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu **Hero** _by_ **Family of the Year**.

* * *

 **Satu Pagi di Kereta**  
kindovvf

* * *

Mereka adalah orang asing yang bertemu di dalam kereta.

Kereta tidak begitu penuh pagi ini. Tidak semua kursi terisi. Penumpang berdiri hanya sejumlah delapan orang.

Momo mengingat Dell sebagai pemuda berambut perak yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Memakai gakuran, tas sekolah di bahu, sebelah tangan berpegangan pada satu dari sekian banyak _handrails_ di atas kepala. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu membawa bola basket, disandarkan pada sisi pinggang agar tidak jatuh. Mungkin dia anggota klub basket di sekolah. Mungkin dia termasuk tim inti. Mungkin dia sudah berkali-kali mengikuti turnamen dan menang, mungkin juga kalah. Mungkin dia seorang kapten tim. Atau mungkin saja bukan keempat-empatnya. Bagi Momo, pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak sekolah yang kurang suka berbaur dalam kerumunan. Mungkin karena Momo melihat arah tatapan pemuda berambut perak terus tertuju pada lantai kereta, dan betapa raut muka si pemuda terkesan tidak pernah menyunggingkan senyum.

 _Pemuda berambut perak_ , Momo membatin sekilas, sempat mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu mengucir kecil rambutnya di belakang kepala. Momo hampir tidak pernah melihat warna rambut seperti itu.

Dell mengingat Momo sebagai perempuan yang duduk tepat di seberang ia berdiri. Dell menebak perempuan itu lebih tua beberapa tahun. Kemungkinan kuliah. Memakai topi baret kotak-kotak, syal, dan memangku tas. Sebuah buku agenda terbuka di tangan. Mungkin tengah membaca jadwal harian. Mungkin membaca catatan materi. Mungkin akan ujian pagi ini. Mungkin hendak pergi ke suatu tempat yang bukan universitas. Atau mungkin bukan keempat-empatnya. Menurut Dell, perempuan itu terlihat seperti mahasiswi yang senang bertemu banyak orang dan bersosialisasi. Mungkin karena Dell melihat lengkungan samar menghias ekspresi si perempuan, tipis dan tidak begitu terlihat, tapi cukup menandakan dia sering tersenyum dan tertawa.

 _Perempuan berambut merah jambu_ , Dell membatin sekilas, sempat mengamati bagaimana jepit kura-kura di rambut perempuan itu sudah longgar dan melorot ke sisi pipi. Dell hampir tidak pernah melihat warna rambut seperti itu.

Ada beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Kebetulan saja Dell sedang menoleh ke jendela seberang. Kebetulan saja Momo sedang mengangkat muka karena pegal terlalu lama menunduk. Lalu begitulah pandangan mereka bertemu: Momo berkedip sekali dan Dell tidak bereaksi; Momo mendapati bola mata pemuda itu berwarna merah menyala; Dell menyadari mata perempuan itu serupa warna dedaunan pagi hari; dan kontak mata itu tidak bertahan lebih dari sedetik. Momo kembali tenggelam membaca agenda. Dell kembali mengamati ujung sepatu. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka sadar bahwa sepatu mereka sama-sama berwarna merah, dengan model sama persis. Dan tidak seorang pun tahu mereka membeli di satu toko, di waktu yang sama pula, tiga bulan lalu. Tidak seorang pun tahu, termasuk mereka sendiri, dan memang tidak perlu.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun. Pintu terbuka sebentar kemudian. Orang-orang berdiri, orang-orang bergeser, orang-orang melangkah menuju pintu. Dell keluar lebih dulu. Figur jangkungnya membuat ia harus sedikit menunduk saat melewati pintu. Momo menutup agenda tanpa memasukkan ke dalam tas. Agenda itu ia peluk di depan dada sementara syal abu-abu di lehernya mengendur. Momo betulkan sambil lalu.

Udara luar menyentuh pipi Momo. Dia menengadah pada langit-langit stasiun dan layar-layar digital, tulisan di sana terbentuk dari rangkaian elektronik angka-angka delapan berwarna merah.

Orang-orang berjalan melewatinya. Orang-orang mengejar waktu. Pagi hari yang sibuk seperti biasa. Momo menghela napas, dan tanpa alasan, menoleh ke sebelah kanan.

Pemuda berambut perak sudah berjalan menjauh. Tentu saja hendak menuju sekolah. Kepalanya menunduk seolah berkonsentrasi penuh pada lantai tempat ia melangkah. Satu tangan pemuda berambut perak ada di saku celana, sementara tangan lainnya santai memantul-mantulkan bola basket. Samar-samar, Momo dapat mendengar bunyi dentuman bola menumbuk lantai.

Momo memalingkan muka. Dia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengingat jadwal hari ini, dari kuliah pagi hingga janji temu sore nanti; dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

a/n: hai, kindovvf di sini dan biarkan saya mengoceh.  
(1) drebel yang dibikin di tengah masa ujian. kayaknya saya malah paling produktif di saat waktu sama sekali nggak mendukung untuk nulis orz  
(2) dibikin dua jam. lagi berusaha mengembalikan ritme nulis drebel. akhir2 ini tulisan sering melar gatau kenapa  
(3) **dellmomo** , karena saya sangat cinta sekali dengan kapal satu ini. **dellmomo** , karena arsip mereka dikit sekali dan rencana saya adalah menyuburkan. terima aja kalau suatu saat nemu sampahan drebel dellmomo saya lagi =))  
(4) sedang menggarap fik dellmomo lain. temanya soal orang gagal mupon lel dan kayaknya bakal di-post dalam waktu dekat  
(5) idk saya lagi seneng nulis dua orang stranger yang ketemu tapi nggak saling menotis gitu. kayak dellmomo di sini  
(6) makasih sudah baca. suka dellmomo? hayuk ship bareng :)

.

psst, indonesian fanfiction awards 2016 sudah memasuki bulan polling! sila berikan suaramu di (bit).(ly)(/)pollingIFA2016 (hilangkan tanda kurung), ya!


End file.
